Mystery Romance
by smexy dog
Summary: Inuyasha is clueless while sesshomaru is biting back his instincts, and what is this about a demon baby. YAOI inu/sess!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic please be nice

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that Inuyasha just ran off like that! And he was carrying the sacred jewel shard with him. Must have gone to give it to Kikyo", Kagome said with distaste.<p>

"Now Kagome you don't know that for sure" said Sango.

"I'm positive, I don't why I even bother with him doesn't he know that there is a perfectly LIVE and YOUNG girl here waiting for him", everyone thought that was rather selfish of her but, in Kagome's twisted mind she thought she was been absolutely used.

"Kagome learn to be patient, Inuyasha has his reasons, and he won't run off like that without a reason", said Miroku _although I did sense a strong demonic aura in the direction that Inuyasha went although Shippo's oddly silent maybe he sensed it too._

While Kagome was screeching a dark figure emerged from the woods.

"Jeez I was only gone for a few minutes and you all act like it's the end of the world, wench would you shut up, I could hear you three villages away". Said Inuyasha.

"There you are Inuyasha, where are the jewel shards". Kagome said with her really irritating voice.

"Hear it is, jeez you would think that you could live with one less a jewel shard."

INUYASHA SIT!

That moment Inuyasha went plummeting to the ground, _well there goes my arm was his last thought before he drifted into darkness._

"KAGOME! Sango, Miroku and Shippo" yelled, Inuyasha was still injured from the fight.

"Oh hush he heals quickly, and besides if he was so injured he wouldn't have ran off like the world depended on it."

"Look"! Shippo cried, "Inuyasha isn't moving."

"Oh Inuyasha I know your faking it, stop it and get up, don't you want to continue on the journey searching for the jewel shards." Kagome said.

But Inuyasha didn't budge

"Come on Shippo climb in my bike"

"No"

"What "

"I said no, Inuyasha is gravely injured and all your worrying about is collecting the jewel shards. It if were any of us Inuyasha would have gone searching for herbs and medicinal remedies. So I'm staying with Inuyasha. Me too, me three"

"Fine", kagome said, "then we will set up camp here."

While Kagome was setting up camp, a figure that was watching in the shadows swore vengeance to rip the miko limb from limb because of what happened to his precious little brother and future intended mate.

**Things with Inuyasha when he ran off**

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here"! Yelled Inuyasha

"Little Brother I have not come here to fight I merely wanted to talk", fine then talk. Said Inuyasha

"Remember when you were little and you had dreams where you would be in a castle and have many people respect you for who you are, Father's son". Sesshomaru explained.

"Yea, wait how did you know about that, they weren't dreams, they were real"

"Remember who it was that escorted you "

_Flash back_

_Knock knock, Inuyasha open the window_

_Sesshy is that you_

_Yes little brother it is me (Inuyasha crawls into Sesshomaru's arms then flies away on his cloud)_

_Oh I'm so happy to see you the village children won't play with me and they threw rocks at me. Inuyasha said frowning_

_They did, did they? Sesshomaru look as if he were ready to kill._

_But don't worry after that I went and wrote a mean letter to their parents saying how nasty their children are being. Inuyasha said with pride._

_Sesshomaru smiled, I really doubt that made a difference my little Yasha._

_Why do you say that Sesshy, Inuyasha said while tilting his head making him look like a puppy._

_Cute. Sesshomaru thought_

_The world is a mean place Inuyasha, not everything can be or will be solved with a simply letter_

_Why_

_I will tell you when you are older, for now hang on tightly we are near the castle._

_Inuyasha loved coming to the castle, everyone was so nice and gave him lots of sweets, but then Sesshy told him not to eat too much because then they will make his teeth hurt._

_Lord Inuyasha, has returned, Keitaro the healer said what in seven hells has happened to you my Lord_

_The village children were throwing rocks at me but I wrote a letter to their parents, but Sesshy said it wouldn't work because he said that the world is a mean place. Inuyasha said _

_Oh Lord Sesshomaru is right; there are a lot of mean people and demons out there, but don't worry because I am absolutely sure that Lord Sesshomaru will always look after you and shield you from harm._

_End flash back_

"So much for shielding me away from harm, you've done a lousy job Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha I have done the best I could, remember when your mother had died you were too young to dig her grave and you were just chased out of the village. So that night I went back and dug up her remains and buried them, by them father had already rested in your eye."

"When you were young, there would always be easy kills for you when you were hungry, when you were thirsty, there was instantly a container of water for you, when you collapsed of exhaustion the next day there would be food and water for you and your wounds would have healed."

Sesshomaru I...

"I was even there to keep you company while you were stuck to the tree; I kept you warm during winter and cool during summer. I have tried Inuyasha I really have."

"You were so set on finding the jewel shards and destroying Naraku, I've let you have your fun and now it's time for you to return to the castle."

_While Inuyasha was remembering the happy days, reality decided to step in_

"Why should I leave with you, you bastard you have called me a dirty half-breed way too many times to make me believe your little stories, even if there was food when I woke up and my wounds were healed why didn't you show up, why do you keep on keeping that ice face everywhere you go, the question is Sesshomaru where have you been and why didn't you reveal yourself to me."

"You didn't think I was busy, you had your first heat seventy years ago and even if you weren't in heat demons would still come and flock for you, have you not noticed why for the last seventy years not one demon has been able to court you."

"Sesshomaru, thanks I guess, but I don't know why you would chase off my suitors, don't you have any of your own."

_That boy is even thicker than I thought; still I don't want to scare the boy, oh Inuyasha how I want to claim your delicious lips in my own._

"Inuyasha you must come with me, Keitaro's mate is soon to be giving birth, she wants you to be there to name the pup". Sesshomaru said while he was waiting for Inuyasha to give his answer.

"Hell Yeah I'll be there". Inuyasha said excitedly.

"I haven't seen Megumi in ages"

"you will be coming with me"," Megumi is due in a short while and I don't think Megumi can wait five years", Sesshomaru said with dry humour.

"Sessh that was dry and I give my word that my pack will make there in time".

"Hmm little brother, you haven't called me that name in a while"

"Well don't get used to it."

And no, they won't, tell them you are coming with me, they may follow if they wish, I will be back in a days' time", and with that the icy demon lord of the west, seemingly glided away.

* * *

><p>I know that was kinda short, I promise it'll be longer<p>

Should I continue or not?

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks' everyone with the nice reviews I'll promise to edit really well.

When Inuyasha woke up the next morning, he quickly called Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara.

"Guys I'm going to be gone for a while, Sesshomaru is coming to pick me up today to head back to the western palace, you guys can follow of you want, and if you can't smell us just head for the western palace and tell the guards that you're my friends I'm sure they'll let you guys in".

"Inuyasha why the sudden need to go with Sesshomaru and to the western palace no less", Miroku asked.

"A friend of mine is going into labour and I'm helping out", was the equal reply.

"Inuyasha, you do know that Naraku could be anywhere right, you are purposely endangering us by not staying here and protecting us ", Kagome pointed out rather smugly.

"C'mon you have Sango, Miroku and hell even Shippo to protect you; they are more than capable to be able to protect themselves and you", was another smug reply from the half demon.

"Inuyasha, I command you not to go", Kagome said rather forcefully.

Everyone was rather shocked; all of a sudden a tall well built, silver haired demon lord stepped out of the woods and towards the little group.

"Inuyasha is not obliged to follow anything unless it is by his alpha, pack leader or those with a higher status, which I doubt in these lands. You his pack member and follower have no right to command anything of your pack leader." Sesshomaru said coolly, which caused shivers to run down the poor little brother's spine. (Take that Kagome ^^!)

"Lord Sesshomaru", now it was Sango's turn to speak up, "when will you and Inuyasha be leaving".

"It does not concern you human" was the demons own response.

"My humble apologies Lord Sesshomaru" Sango replied.

"You are forgiven human", "come Inuyasha", Sesshomaru motioned.

"ok, ok I'm coming, you don't have to treat me like a slave y'know".Inuyasha said, and trudgly followed.

"I will assume you will all be making way to the the western palace, am i correct" Sesshomaru looked back. He recieved all nods, but a stiff movement from the annoying preistess, he continued "Inuyasha and I will know be taking our leave".

Replies of:

"of course lord Sesshomaru"

"I bid you safe travel"

"goodbye Inuyasha"

When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were out of eyesight, Kagome turned to the rest of the groups members and screeched, "why of all people did you treat that icy lord with such repect, he has obviously bewitched Inuyasha, and now we are completly vunerable".

"Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru is the ruler of these lands, his words are the law, and Inuyasha willingly followed him, Inuyasha can take care of himself and so can we"Sango said tiredly, "and besides maybe somthing good will come out of it."

"Well judging by how fast Sesshomaru and Inuyasha can move they will be there in about 2 days time, judging by how we travel I'd say we would make it in about 2 weeks". Miroku said, in a smart way.

Kagome was in a fit of rage, actually she was absolutely seething, but being the horibble actor she was, she stomped over to a, nearby log, sat down and started to set up camp.

"_This is going to take longer than I thought", Miroku thought, "although now I have more time to spend with my lovely Sango"._

**With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

The two demons decided to travel in silence, they have convered up much land due to their demon speed and now decided to have a break. It wasn't until nightfall that Inuyasha realised that he was hungry, but decided to not say anything.

Grummbble, _you traitor, he looked down to his stomach_

"Inuyasha you are clearly famished", Sesshomaru said and turned to Inuyasha, "stay here I will go and hunt for you".

"Keh I don't need you to help me". He folded his arms, then winced.

" So you plan to hunt with a broken arm," Sesshomaru pointed out, "that is an unwise decision, but I respect your actions, you may go hunt".

Inuyasha was silent, he could not hunt with a broken arm, and hell he wasn't going to ask the bastard, for help either. So he just stood there and and debated, go hunt and get injured even more, then having Sesshomaru carry him back to the western lands himself, or swallow his pride and ask Sesshomaru for help, nah his ego was too big for that, and he won't get anything done if he went off alone, so he stood there, silently praying that Sesshomaru would get the idea, and just stop staring at him like that...wait Sesshomaru staring? Now that he thought about it Sesshomaru was pretty good looking, long silver hair, perfect blue creasant moon smack bang in the middle of his forehead, maroon stripes adorning each cheek, now that he thought about it he wondered what the rest of him looked like...did he just think that, must be the hunger getting to him.

Sesshomaru just couldn't stop staring at his little brother, Inuyasha was absolutely adorable, fluffy puppy ears on top of his head, big and beautiful eyes of pure gold and no doubt a body of perfection, Sesshomaru was aware of his feelings a long time ago, which was why he could not stand the demons that wanted to court his little brother. They were the last of their kind, and besides he would not let the only white dog demon, okay half demon to spread his legs for anyone other than himself. Inuyasha was special, therefore when they reached the western palace he was going to dubb Inuyasha the second Lord of the West. Sesshomaru was also abit famished so he decided to go hunt for himself and Inuyasha.

" Oy Sesshomaru where are you going" asked Inuyasha, truthfully he was curious into where Sesshomaru was going and what he was doing.

"Hunting" was the cold reply.

"Okay that was weird, well now that he's offered to hunt my pride won't get squashed".

**Back to the group**

It was a sunny day in the clearing of a forest, Miroku, Sango, Shippo were talking well away from Kagome so she wouldn't hear.

"Kagomes been abusing her powers over Inuyasha" Miroku told Sango

"Yes she has, I truly feel sorry for him" Sango replied

"yeh she has, it must hurt to be thrown to the ground everytime he does something she doesn't like" came Shippo's reply

"Hey why are you all standing there, lets go to the western palace and knock some sense into Inuyasha", Kagome said excitedly

_When will she get through her head that Inuyasha followed willingly, Shippo thought, then lightly shook his head._

All of a sudden a tornado of wind came rushing towards them. (three guesses who)

"Hey Kagome".

"Koga ". They all exclaimed

"Kagome how I've missed you" Koga said taking hold on her hands, "hey wheres mutt-face", he asked.

"Inuyasha went with Lord Sesshomaru, back to the western castle" Sango answered him.

"Why did he go, whats his relationship with Lord Sesshomaru"? Koga was very puzzled.

"Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's brother" Miroku answered.

"You mean mutt-fa... Inuyasha is the missing second Lord of the West", Koga exclaimed.

"Whats with the missing lord stuff"? kagome asked.

"you mean you never knew" Koga looked with disbelief.

"Never knew what"? everyone asked at the same time, now all the atention was on Koga.

"Sesshomaru of the Western lands had a brother, that was to be the second Lord of the West after their father died, which makes Inuyasha royalty, and by demon law he, the second Lord of the West, is entitled to all the lands and rights as his older brother, its a wonder Lord Sesshomaru has let Inuyasha wonder around the lands like he has", Koga explained.

"oh I know why its because Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Lord Kagome Lord, and besides by demon law even if Lord Sesshomaru did hate Inuyasha, Inuyasha would had to have revealed himself as the second Lord of the West and then resigned and sign a contract stating that all the rights and lands that he owns would go back to Lord Sesshomaru". Koga explained yet a second time.

"Oh I remember Inuyasha asking me once if I wanted to live in the Western palace, I thought it was wierd at first but know I think I understand", Shippo said remembering back to the day when Inuyasha asked him that question.

_Flash back_

_It was a rainy day and it was just Inuyasha and Shippo, Kagome had gone back to her own time, and Miroku was sick so Sango decided to stay behind and look after him. Look! Inuyasha a deer, we get to have some fresh meat YAY! Exclaimed the excited fox demon._

"_Oy shutup it'll hear you" exclaimed a now quiet half demon._

_Inuyasha quickly pounced and snapped the deers neck in half, he then skinned it and cut it in two pieces one for himself and one for Shippo. "y'know I just wish Kagome would let us eat raw meat, I don't think your growing as tall as you should be now", Inuyasha told Shippo. "yeah" he replied, "did it hurt". "what hurt squirt" Inuyasha asked confused, "when she sat you thirteen times in a row, I kinda feel it was my fault" Shippo said looking downcast, "don't worry I've gotten used to it, hurry up and finish, we gotta finish before they've noticed we're gone" Inuyasha said._

_When they were walking back to the hut Inuyasha suddenly asked " Shippo do you ever want to live in the western palace"? Inuyasha asked, "why did you ask that Inuyasha"? "I guess having a nice place to live and never going hungry would be nice" Shippo answered, "oh", "look Inuyasha, Kagomes back" ._

"_Hey Inuyasha I have some ninja food for you" Kagome said happily._

"_Keh wench I'm not hungry" he answered._

"_Inuyasha, I've already made it for you, eat it"._

"_I said I'm not hungry"._

"_INUYASHA SIT!"_

_End flashback_

"Hey Koga you wana travel with us to the western lands" Shippo asked.

"Sure, I was going there anyway" Koga responded


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy ^^!

While Inuyasha was resting and waiting for the incredibly stoic but attractive Lord of the west, a rather poisonous snake demon was hungry and preparing to make the unsuspecting half-demon his dinner.

"Damn, where is that bastard, I'm starving!" Exclaimed the extremely bored and hungry half-demon.

Then all of a sudden a hissy voice asked him, "My, my what do we have here?"

To say the half-demon was surprised was an understatement, he could not afford an enemy to see him in this state, broken arm or not. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The hissy voice replied "why isn't thissssssssssss, my lucky day, I have a half-demon ready to be my lunch".

"What do you mean by 'ready'!" Inuyasha replied.

"Well everyone knowsssssssssssss that half-demonsssssssssss can't be stronger than full demonssssssssssss, and on top of that you seem to have a broken arm, which makessssssssssss killing you more than easy". Well after that little statement, Inuyasha was furious, how dare this snake demon think of him that way, he was Inuyasha, he had defeated countless of powerful demons with one stroke of his tessaiga, this snake demon had obviously not known who he was dealing with.

"Keh, like you could scare me, I can kill you easily, broken arm or not". Inuyasha replied.

The snake demon replied "A little cocky aren't you, no matter you will still taste the same", and with that the demon attacked.

_This snake demon is faster than I thought, I can't use my tessaiga because my arm is broken, and it'll probably heal by tomorrow, so all I can do now is avoid his attacks and try to cut him with my left-hand claws._

"Hey snake demon is that all you can do?" asked Inuyasha. Then the snake demon began slithering faster and faster, Inuyasha was beginning to worry, snake demons were known for their deadly poison, and if he even got a little amount of that toxic stuff on him he at least would be lying down for at least a day.

"Half-demon, it seems that you do not understand me that well, I am full of surprises", and with that the snake demon shot a large amount of green acidic poison at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged it just in time, but the bolder behind him was not so lucky, and neither was the ground when the poison just wouldn't dissolve. Then with a lucky blow the snake demon bit into Inuyasha's broken arm letting the poison flow freely, with his last breath Inuyasha whispered "Sesshomaru" then fell into darkness.

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru had just killed a wild boar and some rabbits, what they were doing out in the middle of the night was a mystery to him but now he had enough food for him and Inuyasha. While Sesshomaru was walking back, a whisper of 'Sesshomaru' was heard in the wind, he then knew Inuyasha was in trouble so he turned into a ball of light and raced back to where he and Inuyasha had made camp. When he got there he saw a snake demon about to eat Inuyasha, he quickly dispatched the filthy snake demon that tried to eat his little brother and went to check on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked. When Inuyasha didn't move Sesshomaru checked his body for wounds, when he saw a bite mark on his arm Sesshomaru understood what had happened. Inuyasha had been bitten by the snake demon; the poison would have been fatal on a human, but Inuyasha was a half-demon he would pull through. Sesshomaru used his own poison to eliminate the other poison in Inuyasha's body, when he was sure that he had gotten rid of all the poison, Sesshomaru moved Inuyasha to a nearby cave to rest. He estimated that Inuyasha would be up and about within the next morning, but when the morning came and Inuyasha was still lying unconscious, Sesshomaru was getting worried.

"Inuyasha, you must wake up, do you think it is funny, Megumi could be giving birth right now". When Sesshomaru saw that it had no affect he was seriously getting worried, what if Inuyasha wouldn't wake up, that meant he had failed yet again, he had made many mistakes and leaving Inuyasha by himself was one of them. What if the poison was still affecting Inuyasha? If anything happened to Inuyasha he would not forgive himself, because this, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands loves Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, do you like torturing me?" Sesshomaru was nearly on the brink of tears; just at the sight of his little brother helpless was too much for him, ok there was the time he stuck his hand in Inuyasha's stomach, but he knew the effects wouldn't plague Inuyasha for long, but right now he wished Keitaro was here with him now. "Inuyasha, wake up".

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha... someone was calling for him, he had to get out, he was surrounded in black and he was bored, Inuyasha tried to find the exit but seriously how could anyone find the exit in a pitch black room or space or anything. All of a sudden a bright light appeared and he heard this smooth yet husky voice calling out to him, he walked to the light and the next moment he knew he was being cradled in none other than his big brothers arms and if that wasn't a surprise enough Sesshomaru was crying, he was crying for him, a half-demon.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha? You're awake!" Sesshomaru said with relief to say he was worried was an understatement.

"Yeh, Sesshomaru what are you doing? Why are you crying? And why do I feel so weak?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ssshhhh Inuyasha you must rest" Sesshomaru said, now that Inuyasha was alright he was relieved.

"Ok". And with that Inuyasha drifted into a sweet sleep.

K so how was it reviews would be appreciated

If anyone would like to make a suggestion please do because im out of ideas (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks Peya Luna to your awesome ideas I think I might use the rest of your ideas in the later chapters. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>As the morning came, Inuyasha came to realise that he was moving, not only that but he was positively sure that his arms and legs weren't moving but rather wrapped in a fluffy warm appendage. <em>Kinda like Sesshomaru's...wait.<em>

"Inuyasha, I see that you are indeed awake. Do not bother to move, your arm may have healed but your body is still too weak for you to move around in, much less run".

"Keh, like you care, and besides I'm way stronger than you put me as, you ass".

" Ass indeed, or did you forget that you cannot move your ass right now".

_Bastard. Inuyasha thought._

So the next hour or so Sesshomaru had been diligently carrying Inuyasha while sprinting, after a while Sesshomaru had decided to stop.

"Oy Sesshomaru! Why'd you stop"?

"You little brother, are hungry".

"No I'm no...

"Do not underestimate my demonic abilities; the constant rumbling of your stomach is most unsettling.

"Fine so what if I'm hungry, I can go hunt by myself".

"If you wish little brother, but I will not wait any longer if you decide to take your time".

"Fine arrogant prick, I want to see Keitaro and Megumi as well".

And with that Inuyasha went off.

**With Koga, Shippo, and the rest of the group.**

Kogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kagome screamed.

_Oh hot damn. Exclaimed the tired wolf demon. Jeez I dunno how Inuyasha does it, first from saving her from a frikin spider a SPIDER, then it's Koga this Koga that, oh I'm fukin tired._

The wolf demon came up to the young priestess and asked.

"What is it Kagome"?

Seriously he had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Koga there's this massive spider on my back pack and it's a trillion times bigger than the one I saw crawling on my shoe". She then pointed to the harmless daddy leg spider that wouldn't even pass a fingernail; sometimes he really thought she was blind. Koga picked up the little spider and crushed it beneath his claws, _if only Naraku was this easily defeated._

Koga then turned to Kagome to find that she had already gone, "seriously I only thought mutt-face was this irritable". Koga turned to Miroku and asked "how can you put up with her"!

"Koga I know that you're annoyed at Kagome but let's try to get along".

"I am getting along with her fuck; it's like she enjoys driving me crazy".

"Well Inuyasha always took it better than you did".

"Well here's a side of him that I never knew existed, but I guess he had to suck it up, you know with all the sits he gets". Koga was very close to rambling on til Miroku stopped him.

"Now I see what you mean, no wonder Inuyasha willingly followed Sesshomaru".

"What're you talking about monk"?

"Well, I thought with all the arguing they do and the constant need for them to kill each other I would assume they were arch enemies".

"Too bad they're blood related, then I suppose".

"Huh what're you talking about Koga"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were born from the same sire, they're demon blood would not allow for them to kill each other, and besides they're the only family they have. Did you know monk that the white dog demons rely heavily on family, they very close, even closer that wolf demons, and white dog demons being the most powerful dog demons to ever exist are even stronger together, if you were to wage war against white dog demons, let me assure you the battle would be over before you even know it, the victor would obviously be the clan of white dog demons".

"Wow, so that means all the fights that the brothers had were to train and become stronger"?

"Yep, guess that's what happens when you assume monk you make an "ass" out of "u" and "me".

"Miroku"! "Koga"! "Were preparing to move now"

"Coming Sango! Let's go then Koga"

"Right behind you monk, just let me check one more thing first"

"Alright then" when Miroku walked off, Koga turned to the tree.

"I know your there, who are you and why are you following us" Koga asked the stranger who was in hiding. The stranger stepped out and smiled "so you noticed".

**With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

After Inuyasha had finished his meal the two brothers sped off to their destination, stopping only for a bath in the hot springs. While they were taking both their clothes off, Inuyasha couldn't help but admire Sesshomaru's markings, they were smooth and appeared to have the same colour as his facial markings except his crescent moon of course. Sesshomaru in return couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha's beauty; he had a strong muscular figure, but not overly muscular, like it had a soft tinge to it, and his large round eyes. Before long both brothers came to realize they were staring at each other, Inuyasha turned his head away in embarrassment and blushed while Sesshomaru smirked.

"_Cute" _he thought.

Inuyasha realised this and faced Sesshomaru.

"What're you staring at Sesshomaru"

"This Sesshomaru could ask you the same thing Inuyasha"

"Well..." he stumbled

"Hang on I asked you first"

"Since dear little brother couldn't come out and say it, I'll tell you first. Inuyasha I find you adorable".

"Men aren't supposed to be adorable" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Ok then if you confess then I won't"

"How does that work little brother"?

"Easy, now we mind our own businesses, you go to the other side of the hot spring and I'll stay here"

"Surely you jest, you cannot make this Sesshomaru do anything"

"Fine then stay here, I'll go over there" Inuyasha now annoyed started to waddle over to the other side of the hot spring when Sesshomaru caught him off guard.

"We do not have time for you to waddle like a common penguin, wash yourself then get out" and with that Sesshomaru stepped out of the hot spring and began to put his clothes back on.

Within a few minutes Sesshomaru had clothed himself but found that Inuyasha was staring at him again; he could not resist but ask "I find that you have a good reason to be staring at me yet again"

"Oh you love it, don't deny it Sesshomaru "

"I am not amused"

"Oh so if I amuse the Lord do I get a reward or something"?

"Very funny Inuyasha, now why were you staring"?

"Just found it weird that you could've put clothes on yourself so fast, even without one arm is all"

"Did you know half-breed that this Sesshomaru is talented on a wide range of skills"

"Now I know why no one likes you, you're so stuck up"

"And you little brother are the reason why males prefer the opposite sex"

"Bastard"

* * *

><p>Oooohhhhhh so who's the mystery guy. Reviews and ideas would be much appreciated!<p> 


End file.
